Just Like Him
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Young Fred Weasley needs to know the truth about his namesake and just maybe his Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor can help. After all she WAS his uncle's girlfriend. ON HIATUS!
1. The Battle Of Hogwarts

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother and Hogwarts. Muggle-born and brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. He heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts was drawing closer; everyone knew it would come soon enough. It was concerning and worrying for everyone but none more so than Fred and George Weasley. They were worried about George's Best Friend and the only Muggle-born to work in Diagon Alley. Except the owner of Flourish & Blotts. Riley Carter and tall slim brunette Muggle-born witch who was just as exceptional as Hermione and loved every bit of working with the twins. However, they wanted to hide her instead of letting her fight for Hogwarts. She had every right to object to their thoughts. And she did with fortitude. Until they forced her down to the basement and cornered her.

"Why not?" She'd asked putting on her best whine.

"You're Muggle-born, granted you're brilliant, but we can't risk any of the Death-eaters knowing." George said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hermione Granger is fighting." She pointed out.

"Hermione Granger is stubborn. She knows she's brilliant and she doesn't care if she dies because she knows she's saved people doing it." George said.

"And what if I don't care if I die?" Riley argued.

"Well," Fred butted in now, "I do care. I love you Riley, I'm not letting you get hurt." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Riley blushed.

"All right. But you make sure you come home. Both of you." She said, they agreed with identical grins and they disapparated.

* * *

It was the scene that George dreaded. He ran to his family, his smile in place until he saw the body of one of his family members on the ground, he could hear his mother crying and did a quick head-check. Dad, Mom, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny…where was…no. Not Fred, not his brother! George sprinted forward and accidently shoved Ron out of the way before falling to his knees at Fred's head. Someone had closed his eyes, but his mouth was still turned upwards slightly in a half smile. He'd been happy when he died. He'd been laughing. George smiled softly, he'd been happy. He'd been fighting for the lives of thousands and with luck he'd probably killed some of the Death Eaters.

"He's in a better place, George." He heard his father whisper, and George nodded. He got to his feet slowly.

"I have to go tell Riley. She wanted to know." He said and stepped out of the Great Hall. George walked until he was out of the ground of Hogwarts, it took him a long time but he eventually got there, he closed his eyes and pictured quite clearly the basement of his shop with Fred. He disapparated.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in front of an anxious Riley. She could tell them apart just by their eyes, but since George had lost an ear earlier that year, she already looked upset.

"We won." He said simply.

"Where's Fred?" She asked, he didn't answer, but Riley saw the tear slip free of his eyes and instantly wrapped her arms around him as sobs came from both of them. Both crying for losing their better half. Fred would live on both of them but sometimes you just have to believe that people are meant to die before their time.

"He died happy, Riley. He was smiling when he died. He was crushed but he was smiling. He was laughing." George whispered in her ear holding her close still.

"At least he was happy. He was doing what he always did. He was hardly ever not laughing." She smiled and George nodded. She was right; Fred was hardly without a smile on his face.

"I wasn't with him when it happened. Ron and Percy were." George said, Riley took a half step back and looked up at George.

"Percy was there?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah said he saw sense and joined us in the fight. He's still a git but he helped us fight. He actually transfigured the Minister." George said opening the trap door and taking her upstairs.

"Really? Wow…uh George, I'm thinking of applying to work at Hogwarts next School year." She said.

"Really? What subject?" George asked, he sat her down and made her a cup-of-tea.

"DADA." She said.

George spun around to face her, "The Dark Arts?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Fred said he fancied me as a teacher of Defence Against The Dark Arts. He said if I'd taught it when you guys were at school he might have asked for extra help." She told him seriously. George smiled and nodded.

"That's something Fred would do. If he liked you enough. You'd be a fair bit older than him though." George pointed out, Riley just laughed, shaking her head, and her hair back from her face.

"That wouldn't have stopped him. You know what he was like George." Riley said, it was George's turn to laugh and he nodded slowly, yes he knew what his twin was like when it came to girls or witches as it were for them now. George poured two cups of tea and sat opposite her.

"So this Hermione Granger? How did she do?" Riley asked taking a sip.

"Faired well, she didn't die." George said.

"Shame that…then I'd be the singularly most brilliant Muggle-born witch in all of London." Riley chance a glance at George's horrified face, "I'm kidding! It's fantastic that she didn't die! She's done well. I'm proud of all of you, you know that right?"

"Of course, we do." George almost dropped his cup and Riley screamed. She turned to see that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Angelina along with a slightly swaying Ginny, had appeared behind them. Angelina and George had formed a somewhat awkward but strong relationship and Angelina understood the connection Riley had with the boys. Riley received a hug from Ginny and Ron, who knew she'd fallen slightly for Fred, judging by the tear tracks on her face. Even Molly and Arthur hugged her tight too.

"It's going to be a very different world now isn't it?" She whispered into Harry's neck as he hugged her.

"Yeah. Very different. You won't know it. But one thing's for sure. It'll be a lot safer." He said, she nodded and accepted his kiss to her cheek. Sometimes things had to change to make the world a better place. Riley just wished it hadn't had to tip both her and George's worlds upside down and shake them around.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! You've made it this far! It means the world when you do! JonasGrl xx


	2. All Aboard To Hogwarts

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

**

* * *

**

Nineteen Years Later

"Mummy! Mummy! The Owls are here! The Owls!" Roxanne Weasley jumped up from the kitchen table and threw open the window to let in two tawny owls each holding a Hogwarts letter. One addressed to Miss R. Weasley the other to Mr F. Weasley. Roxanne tore the letter open and quickly read the list of books she'd need, whereas Fred her little brother Fred was more shy and a bit scared of the Tawny owl the held out its leg to him. His father reached forward and plucked the letter from the owl's leg. George showed the envelope to his son who gladly took it from his father and opened it. They all knew what it would say but it was very important for him to read out loud those first words in his letter.

"Dear Mr Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He looked up and smiled widely at his parents and sister. George remembered it the same as when he and Fred first got their letters. They had been apprehensive as to whether like the rest of their brothers they actually had a magical gene in their bodies. Even if they'd managed to turn their brother, Ron's, teddy bear into a spider.

"Diagon Alley then Mum?" Roxanne hardly spoke directly to her father. She didn't say why and her mother and father had no idea.

"Sounds like an idea Roxy, but after Breakfast perhaps?" Angelina said. Roxy didn't protest but pouted anyway.

* * *

"George!" George and Angelina both looked up their children by their sides; two red-heads were running towards him. Ginny and Ron. Although Ron saw George at work he was still happy to see his brother. Ginny wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Roxy," Ron smile, Roxy hardly spoke to her male relatives but gave Ron a hug nonetheless. Angelina smiled at Ron and accepted his hug along with Ginny's. Moments later, Harry, Hermione, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Severus, Rose and Hugo all joined them in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"New school year? I hear James is wreaking havoc." George laughed. Harry joined him.

"Yep, just like his name sakes. My dad and Sirius had more detentions than you and Fred would've had." Although it still stung to speak of the one missing Weasley, they had no choice.

"Yeah, but I'll bet James will far surpass that. You excited Al?" George asked.

"Yeah! James says I'll be in Slytherin." He added his voice turning sour. Harry and Ginny scowled at their eldest. Ginny scolded him.

"James! I told you to stop that!" She snapped.

"I'm only teasing. He'll be in Gryffindor for sure! Our whole family has been so we'll be there for sure Al!" James said slinging his arm over his brother's shoulders.

"Albus' first year, Roses' as well. Is this Fred's first year too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He was a little worried he wouldn't be accepted." George told Harry and Ginny as Ron chased the kids as they ran ahead, and Hermione struck up a conversation about work with Angelina.

"He didn't understand that if you're born from Wizard parents you'll be magic did he?" Ginny giggled. George smiled at his baby sister; she'd grown up so much. He could remember the look on Fred's face that mirrored his own when they first got to hold Ginny.

"George? You've spaced again." Harry said nudging his friend, George smiled at him.

"Sorry memories. They crop up every now and then." He said shrugging.

"Freddie like him isn't he?" Harry said softly.

George nodded, "Too much. Causes as much trouble at home as I'm sure we did for Mum." Ginny laughed.

"No, I've been there he causes more." She said, both other boys laughed too.

"Well we'd better get this shopping done." Harry said, George agreed, "James! Albus! Lily! Come on!" Harry called to his brood.

"Fred! Roxy! Come on let's go!" George and Angelina joined their voices for more effect.

"Rose! Hugo! No don't touch that! Come on let's go!" Ron yelled to his own two as Hermione watched amused. Fred glanced around him before running off to join hands with his father, so _this_ was Diagon Alley when all the school kids were here getting ready for school. This was brilliant; it was going to be so much fun! He couldn't wait to get to school!

* * *

September first came around too fast. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny stood together on the platform, metres away from where Draco Malfoy was seeing his own son off. George and Angelina had been there earlier just minutes before. Their son and daughter were already on the train. Victoire had already boarded the train, they hadn't seen her but they'd heard James chattering about her. As the train pulled out of the station Fred looked at the photo of his parent his sister had given him as the compartment door opened. James and Albus slid in, Rose joined them soon after.

"All right Freddie?" James asked.

"All right. You?" He said, James shrugged.

"All right. Roxy?" The dark haired, bespectacled boy, asked his red-headed cousin.

"Fine thanks." The only words she spoke to male relatives were when she couldn't avoid it, like now. She never really liked to talk much. She left that the Fred and he parents. But the reason she didn't talk to the men in her family…no one knew, not even Roxy. She just never had to so she didn't. The train ride Rose told them would probably take them little over four hours. She and Roxy stepped out to let the three boys change into their robes. Then the boys stepped out of to let Roxy change. While waiting for her to finish a sneer met their ears.

"Two Weasleys and a Potter is it?"

"Try two Potters and a Weasley, Malfoy." Even though James hadn't met Scorpius til now, he already held a distaste for him. Fred and Albus, not knowing any magic stepped back behind James who had his wand out and at the ready.

"Oh please. I'm not going to curse you." Scorpius said, his tone almost mirthful.

"I don't trust you. I know enough of your father's relationship with my own Father to know not to trust you." James said, his wand still raised. The compartment door opened and as Roxy stuck her head out, Albus and Fred darted inside.

"Scorpius Malfoy is it? What do you want?" She took drew her wand. In her second year at Hogwarts she was the same age as James and both knew the same spells. Scorpius almost laughed.

"You're gonna curse me are you? Like to see you try." He shouldn't have tempted James in the first place, but the challenge was too good to give up.

"_Impedimenta!_" Fred, Rose and Albus stuck their heads out of the compartment just in time to see Scorpius fly backwards in to the door of the carriage.

"Wow! Will we learn that?" Albus asked in awe.

"Of course. All learn the same spells. I'll take care of you Al, and Rosie. Roxy you'll look after Freddie right?" Roxy nodded putting her arm around her little brother.

"This is going to be an interesting year." James said and he slid the door closed.


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

"Welcome To Hogwarts." The deputy Headmistress said as the first years got to the top of the stairs at the Great Hall. Fred looked at Albus and Rose. They were as scared as he was. Scorpius Malfoy stood at the back of the group. Fred had heard all about it from Roxy. They would be led through to the Teacher's table where their headmistress would greet them and then they would be sorted into their houses. He felt relief when finally they entered the Great Hall. Awe filled him along with his cousins as they made their way towards the Teacher's table. An old hat sat on a stool and as the First years were called forward it was perched on their heads and sorted them into one of the four houses.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Rose Weasley!" Rose became the first Gryffindor. Cheers from the table were loudest from James and Roxy. Fred eagerly awaited his turn. He was a Weasley and like Rose was most likely a positive chance of getting into Gryffindor. Albus wasn't sure. He could be in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"Fredrick Weasley!" Some of the teachers stiffened. They had heard that name some years ago. Young Fredrick Arthur Weasley called just after his twin George. This Fred looked just the same, small and scared. He perched on the stool and let their deputy headmistress place the hat on his head. It's voice rose above and shouted the one house's name he had wanted to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He sighed as the hat was lifted from his head and then he darted off to the table, with a glance in Albus' direction.

"Albus Potter!" Their headmistress sat forward slightly. Never had she expected that name to be used from their most famous student to date.

"He's Harry Potter's son!" Whispers came as he took his place on the stool. Fred and Rose watched anxiously besides Roxy and James as they waited.

"Hmm, Potter eh? You'd do well where your father dared not go. But you seem to have it in your head that you don't want that either. If you're sure. Better be: GYRIFFINDOR!" The cheers went up again this time a touch louder.

* * *

Classes were the most fun for Fred and Albus. They were usually compared to their fathers, or in Fred's case, his uncle. Rose, whose hand would shoot up at any question asked, reminded the teachers of her mother. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that Fred felt most at home. He could fell that this classroom held something that could help him understand his father's meaning that he was just like Fred. Their class was brilliant. Their teachers was young and told them she understood what it was like to be a first year at Hogwarts. Professor Riley Carter. Appointed to the Dark Arts nineteen years ago.

"You're not alone. A lot of teachers here have forgotten what it was like to be a student here. Even if most of them were. I'm a Muggle-born. I know some of you are. Yes Miss Weasley?" Professor Carter asked.

"Professor, did you fight in the Battle of Hogwarts?" Rose asked. The class connectively held its breath.

"No. I didn't. A lot of your teachers did though. Professor Longbottom did. Professor McGonagall. A lot of them did. So more of them can tell you about it. I'm sure a lot of your parents did too. I know many of them. I look out at your faces and I see my friends. Fresh faced and ready for a whole new world of possibilities. Let's get to work shall we?" The class gave scattered cheers, "right. Wands out."

* * *

Potions was Fred's worse subject. He hated the teacher and he was awful at it. Rose of course being Rose, showed everyone up by getting it 'perfect' first go. She was paired with Fred though, so it was all ok.

"Hey, did Professor Carter seem familiar to you Roxy?" Fred asked at dinner. Roxy shrugged.

"I had her last year. So yeah I guess." She replied. Fred sighed.

"No, I mean last year did she seem familiar to you?" He asked, Roxy turned to look at him seriously.

"Where are you going with this?" Fred continued to wait for her reply, "Not really no. Why?"

"I swear I've seen her before." Fred said, he knew he had. But where? And why didn't his sister see it? Roxy went back to her conversation with Rose and her dinner. Fred chewed his lip he was sure he'd seen her before. Maybe his father would have some idea. He'd write to him tonight. He had to know. James and Albus were the last of the Gryffindor's to dinner. But Scorpius Malfoy was the last of all of them.

"What did you _do_?" Roxy hissed at James as he sat down.

"Nothing." The 12-year-old said shrugging.

"Then why does he look like hell froze over and he can't go home at Christmas?" Roxy asked. Fred bit his lips at her joke. James smiled too.

"I don't know. _I_ didn't do anything to him though." James said.

"Albus?" Roxy looked down at her cousin.

"I withhold comment on the grounds that there could be a cell at Azkaban for me." Albus said quietly.

"Al! What hex did you use?" Rose asked. The young boy shrugged.

"I dunno I heard it used in Charms but he told us never to use it unless the situation called for it." He mumbled.

"Albus! Professor Flitwick told us that we can _never_ use that charm! Ever! You are gonna be in so much trouble if he tells Professor Zabini. You _know_ our Potions Master has it out for you! You're a Potter! Your name alone makes you a target for _any_ professor who was in or has geniality with Slytherin." Rose snapped. Albus rolled his eyes and James made a face.

"You're using big words again Rose." He warned, she sighed heavily.

"Sorry, I mean if they have a soft spot for Slytherin." She said, "For the simple minded ones in our midst." This comment earned her a heated glare from James, Albus and Fred. It was widely known that Rose was the smartest of the group, everyone but Rose hated it. Rose didn't hate it because it meant she had one up on her older cousins. She liked to use big words to confuse James.

"James? What do I do if I get in trouble?" Albus asked. He lowered his voice so Rose and Roxy couldn't hear him.

"Oh don't worry. Plead insanity. I'm sure anyone could get off with that plea. Got me off loads of times." James stage-whispered. Roxy heard him.

"Yeah and landed him in the hospital wing." She said, Fred giggled into potatoes before continuing to load his plate with food. This is set to be a _very_ interesting year.


	4. Detention With Professor Carter

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

"Angie? I think Freddie has found our old friend, Riley, quite the charmer." George said as he read over the note Roxanne's owl had delivered that morning. The letter was signed _with love Roxy & Freddie_. Even if it was in Freddie's handwriting.

"Hmmm?" Angelina said as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah. He says he loves the Dark Arts. His professor is very helpful. She's teaching them spells. She spends more time with the ones having trouble. He says he's one of them. But she's very nice. Although he says she acts kind of weird when she talk to him. Almost as if it hurts to. He looks the same as Fred. That's who she sees. She sees Fred, not Freddie." George said, letting Angelina lean back against his chest, still muscular from Quidditch.

"Maybe we should invite her for Christmas. Is she allowed to leave for Christmas?" Angelina asked. George shrugged beneath her.

"I don't know. I'm sure she can leave for one meal. She'll have to get permission from McGonagall though. Shouldn't be too hard. I don't think Riley has a black mark on her record ever." George said. Angelina smiled. Trust George. Angelina knew George would go to the ends of the earth to protect Riley's honour. He wouldn't let Malfoy insult his family or Harry's mother in Seventh year so he definitely wouldn't let Riley's name be shamed by anyone.

* * *

"Mr Weasley!" Fred jumped. He looked up at Professor Longbottom. Herbology was Fred's worst subject by far. Worse than potions.

"Sorry sir." Fred said as he managed to clean up the broken pot at his feet. Professor Longbottom was having a lot of trouble with the Weasleys and Potters at this school. No matter how good his relationship with their parents had been, he didn't have to have such a good rapport with their kids.

"I'm afraid I going to have to give you a detention, Fred." Neville said quietly to the 11-year-old. Fred felt the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes and blinked them back. He nodded. Neville winked at him and announced loudly hat he was giving Fred a detention, much to the delight of the Slytherin half of the class. Fred wasn't told who it was with though. Neville stopped him after class.

"Fred, give this to Professor Carter. Your detention is with her tonight. I'll let her know at lunch." Neville said quietly.

"Tonight, Sir?" Fred asked confused.

"Yes. Why?" Neville said, stacking extra pots up.

"I thought students weren't supposed to have detention until a few days afterwards." Fred said, still thoroughly confused about the whole ordeal.

"I don't particularly want you to suffer." Neville winked.

* * *

Fred arrived at the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom at 7 o'clock after telling Albus and Rose he'd tell them about it later.

"Mr Weasley right on time." Professor Carter opened the door to let him in. She smiled when Fred raised an eyebrow as she had opened the door at the exact time he arrived.

"I confiscated this from young James Potter this afternoon. Have you ever seen it before?" Fred shook his head, "James said he got it off his father's desk at home. Now as much as I like James, I had to confiscate it from him. It's something James told me had come into his father's possession from your father. George Weasley, correct?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Fred said, "Uh Professor?"

"Yes Mr Weasley?" Riley asked putting the Marauder's Map back on her desk.

"How did you know my father's name?" He asked.

"It was either George or Ronald wasn't it? Ronald is Rose's father isn't he?" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yes but-" Fred began.

"No buts. Why do you ask so many questions?" Riley asked, as if she couldn't fathom why this child of 11 had to ask so many questions.

"I'm a kid. Isn't my job to ask questions?" Fred stated, slightly confused.

"Well, yes. I suppose it is." Riley said softly nodding.

"You told us the other day you knew most of our parents." Fred said, Riley nodded.

She picked up a photo off her desk and handed it to Fred, "George Weasley and Angelina Johnson were two of my best friends." She said, Fred looked down at the photo and smiled softly as he looked down on his father, his mother, his Professor and another boy who looked remarkably like his father.

"Is that my Uncle Fred?" He asked. Riley nodded, slowly and gave a small smile.

"Yes. This was taken just days before the Battle of Hogwarts. Fredrick and I…we were soul mates. Everyone could see it. It just took us years to fall in love." Riley said softly.

"Soul mates?" Fred asked handing the photo back to his teacher.

"Yes. When two souls are intertwined without being married to one another. You have not witnessed a wizard and witch getting married have you Fred?"

"Not in the last 11 years. But Mum says that she was pregnant with me when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got married. Rose is their eldest she was born about a month after me. Aunt Hermione was pregnant when they got married. Dad says Grandma Weasley did her nut when she found out!" Riley actually smiled at Fred's excitement at the prospect of his Grandmother anger being put on his Youngest Uncle and Second youngest Aunt.

"Well Mr Weasley, I'm not sure what Professor Longbottom wanted you to do here to assist me but I have nothing for you to do." Fred suddenly remember the piece of old parchment Neville had given to him.

"He gave me this and said to give it you. He didn't tell me what it was or about." Riley opened it and stared at it.

"This, my dear boy, is a photo of the group of us who fought side-by-side in the Battle of Hogwarts." Riley said turning to show him the faces of people he knew and people he didn't. Including standing next to his mother and father was his Uncle Fred and his dark arts Professor.

"Professor…did you really love My Uncle?" Fred asked.

"Of course I did. And do your family say you're just like him?" Fred nodded, "They're right. You get into trouble just like he did." Riley said. Fred smiled softly.

_

* * *

_

Dear Riley,

_We'd be so pleased if you joined us for Christmas this year. Angelina reckons it's a cracking idea. You just have to get the all clear from Minerva right? I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard for you. After all you were one of her favourite students. Never had a black mark on your record, student or teacher. Please? It'd mean the world to Ange and me. Haven't seen you in ages The kids might be a bit surprised. Fred thinks you're brilliant by the way. Says you're the best teacher there._

_Love you lots,_

_George_

Riley smiled at the letter. She'd surprised them. She smirked and got up to ask Minerva of this small favour. In fact McGonagall was in a very festive mood and told her that it was fine. In fact she could take all the time off over Christmas that she wanted. Smiling again, Riley thanked her and made her way out of the grounds with her things for a few weeks off. She closed her eyes and pictured the Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. The apartment above was where George and Angelina lived. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in front of the shop. Kids and parents milling around. Many looked surprised at her sudden appearance but some just stepped around her. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door of an unusually quiet Joke Shop.

"Sorry, we're closed today." George's voice came from the back of the store; Riley only just realized that a bell over the door had sung shrilly 'Customers!' signally her arrival. He didn't emerge from the back of the store, though. Think she'd go away.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here by invitation. The owner-" Riley didn't finish her sentence the air was squeezed out of her by George wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Goodness George you'd think you hadn't seen me in 11 years!" She laughed. It was true. George hadn't seen her for 11 years since Fred was born.

"Well, to be honest…I haven't. Gosh I missed you." He whispered into her neck.

"I missed you too George. It's been far too long. Freddie's a great kid. Bright. Exceptionally so. You'd think he was Ron's kid with Hermione's brains." Riley laughed as George gripped her suitcase and hauled it up stairs with her trailing after in case he needed her help.

"Well he's mine. You can trust me on that." He puffed, "what did you put in here? Bricks?" Riley giggled.

"No. Presents." She replied. "What is Christmas without Presents?"

"You didn't have to." He said almost embarrassed.

"But I did. No arguments." She said following him as he led her, the case more easy now to the guest room, that had once been Fred's.

"Used to be Fred's room. Freddie is on one side and Roxy on the other, we're down the end of the hall and this…actually you'd remember right?" He said realizing she'd cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Bathroom?" She said pushing open the door to reveal, indeed the bathroom.

"Right. I'll leave you to settle and wait for Ange to come back with the kids." He said going down to the kitchen. This place already felt like home to her. It had been Fred's room. It seemed to say 'welcome home'. And she was delighted to be back here after nineteen years.


	5. The Truth About Dad

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

"George! We're home!" Angelina called as she and the kids walked in through the shop. George looked up from his cup-of-tea and his companion smirked across the table at him.

"Hey Dad!" Fred charmed as he strode into the kitchen area a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Little Guy," Fred gave his father a look, which made George smile, "what's news?" George asked as Freddie slid up onto a chair at the table next to his dad.

"Hey Professor," Freddie said pleasantly and as he turned back to talk to his dad he heard his sister squeak before he froze and turned back to Professor Carter who was smiling at him.

"Good Afternoon Fred." She replied in answer to his greeting. Fred stared at her his brown eyes huge.

"Dad…what is Professor Carter doing here! We haven't been fighting! I swear we haven't!" Roxy cried, surprising George as she had finally spoken to him directly.

"Well Roxy, she's here for Christmas, because we're very old friends." George explained, Roxy still couldn't understand why their Defence Against The Dark Arts professor was at their house. Riley turned her gaze to Roxy, who seemed to shrink under it.

"Roxy, I'm not here to tell your parents if you're passing or failing my class. I'm here to enjoy Christmas with my friends." Riley didn't miss the way Roxy's colour faded, "you're passing by the way. You're very bright." Roxy smiled and then went to her room.

"Freddie? Are you still concerned?" George asked; Fred nodded his eyes still locked on his Professor.

"You're passing too Fred. I have no complaints. You're just like your father though." She said, "up to mischief. By the way, George. I got this off James Potter a few afternoons ago. I believe you know how it works." She held out a bit of parchment to him. George smiled, he took out his wand and Fred, whose eyes finally went to his father, watched as George touched the parchment with his wand and recited, Riley joining him in chorus:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," from where his wand touched like a spider's web, lines started to appear. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, the fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief makers are proud to present, The Marauder's Map." Riley recited with a smile as Fred's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I missed the old Map. Although Fred and I knew all the passages anyway." George said smiling.

"So this map…what's it do Dad?" Fred breathed as he ran his fingertips along the words at the top of the map.

"This map, Freddie, shows Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the Castle at any one time and it shows you the start of the secret passages. They all end in Hogsmeade. You'll get to go there Third Year. There's an awesome sweet shop, best there is. And there's a Joke Shop there too. Zonko's." George told him.

"Isn't as good as yours though right Dad?" Riley mimicked Fred's voice. George laughed. She hadn't mimicked Fred who was sitting with them. No she'd mimicked the late Fredrick Arthur Weasley. The smile that made its way to Riley's face didn't reach her eyes. Angelina put her arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Remember, he was smiling. He died happy. He died knowing you loved him." Riley smiled, she may not have said 'I love you' to Fred, he knew. He had a way of knowing these things.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Eve Morning

Six days later, Riley was woken by someone shaking her. She was woken by George, who said that breakfast was almost ready. Riley nodded slowly and yawned. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her suitcase and went to have a shower.

She emerged to find Fred sitting outside the bathroom, knees pulled up to his chest, tears in his eyes. She glanced down the hall then down the stairs to where George stood, arms folded across his chest, in jeans and button-down shirt. He motioned with his hands for her to talk to Fred. The 11-year-old hadn't noticed his Professor had finished.

"Fred? What are you doing up here?" She asked, he looked up and she pretended to just notice his tears, "Is something wrong? Come on, let's talk." She took him by the hand and led him into her room, closing the door behind her. She sat Fred down on her bed and knelt down in front of him.

"Now talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." She said, she waved her wand and her hair was dry and tied up.

"I'm not like him, Professor." Fred said softly.

"Who?" She asked, confused.

"My Uncle Fred. I'm nothing like him at all." Fred said.

"Why do you think that Fred?" She asked, running a hand over his ginger curls.

"Because, Dad's got the Joke Shop and he owned it with Uncle Fred. They must have been awfully funny at school. I'm not funny, I'm just clever." The young boy shrugged as he replied.

"Your Uncle Fred was clever too. Terribly clever." Riley said, "Did you know that? They got good marks. Especially on their O.W.L.s and their N.E. that is, I believe they _would_ _have_ had they actually taken their N.E.W.T.s. you may have heard the story from James or Rose. Maybe even Albus may have told you, your father and his brother took quite a shine to the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher that year. Professor Dolores Umbridge." Fred frowned.

"Dad's mentioned her. Said she reminded him and quite a few students of a toad." He pointed out. Riley nodded.

"She did. Had an unusual obsession with Pink. But anyway, they took a shine to her. They hated her like every student there, except anyone who believed what she said. She was incredibly unfair to your father and Harry. Banning them for life from Quidditch. Of course that ban was lifted. But one day, Harry needed a distraction to talk to his Godfather and an old friend. Your father and Uncle created a diversion. You may have seen it. Professor Flitwick left it there as a reminder. Perhaps you've seen it with a sheet of parchment over it? Second floor corridor." Fred thought for a moment then nodded, "Hmm, that piece of parchment says _'Fred and George Weasley, Class of 1995. Portable Swamp'_. One of their better inventions though was their Fireworks. They took the role of mischief-makers-in-chief _very_ seriously. I often told them to tone it down in fifth-year as I was Prefect, not that they listened to me. Your Dad did, but Fred completely ignored me. Anyway – what makes you think you're nothing like them? That they were funny and you're not? Freddie, it takes years for _anyone_ to live up to expectations. I don't expect you to leave dung bombs in Professor Zabini's office. I don't expect you to crack jokes every two seconds. You can be clever and funny. You can live up to those expectations if you like, but we've got James and Albus Potter for that. You don't have to do anything but be you."

"But my namesake…My uncle…He was," Riley cut Fred off.

"Awfully funny. I know." Riley gripped the photo frame and held it out to Fred. He took it and stared down at it. The amount of times he'd found his father in this room crying, when he thought Fred and Roxy were out with their mother, over this photo. His father, recognizable to Fred because of the missing ear on the left side of his head, and the man next to him. The same identical grin on his face but his arm slung tightly around George's shoulders, not to mention the young girl who stood with them. It was his Professor who sat in front of him now.

Fred looked back up at her then down at the photo again, "You had Black hair."

"I did. I dyed it the day after that photo was taken." In the photo Fred watched as his Uncle unslung his arm and looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. George too, gave his son a sympathetic look. Riley in the photo flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and blew a playful kiss to Fred out of the photo. He blushed.

"I was 17 when it was taken. Do you blame me?" She stated when he looked back up at her. He shook his head

"No. I guess I can just be me huh?" He said, Riley nodded.

"The best person you can be is you Freddie. What do you say we have some breakfast?" She said, he nodded, and slid off the bed. Riley got to her feet only to have a pair of skinny 11-year-old arms wrap around her middle.

"Thanks Professor. You're better than a teacher to me. You're like a friend." Fred said. Riley smiled she kissed the top of Fred's head.

"You're like a nephew to me Fred. And you would've been had your Uncle and I ever married." Fred frowned then smiled again.

"You said you were soul-mates that makes you as good as family!" He gripped her hand and pulled her down the stairs after him shouting to his father.


	6. Tell Me What's Wrong

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

_

* * *

_

Riley,

_Something terrible has happened. You have to put on you Aunt Attitude, if Fred or Roxy come to you for a 'talk'. I have given them some very bad news, you have to help me!_

_George_

Bewildered beyond belief Riley blinked down at the note that an owl had brought to her during her 7th year class. She had set her class reading the 7th Chapter in their books, about Thestrals. Most of the Children couldn't see them, but for those who could it was a sad reason why.

"Excuse me Professor Carter?" Riley looked up. Victoire had raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" She asked, her face was pale she could tell. And knew her class could see it.

"Why can't people _see_ Thestrals?" She asked.

"Some people can, Miss Weasley. The only people who can see Thestrals are people who have witnessed and accepted death. If you haven't seen nor accepted a death, then you can't see them. That is why, to most people, they are invisible."

"Can you see them Miss?" A Slytherin boy said without raising his hand. Riley frowned.

"No. Mr Parkinson. I can't see them. For I have accepted death but have not seen it." She said firmly, "keep reading. If you've finished then you can start on an Essay. 2 rolls of parchment on Thestrals. How they came about, myths about them and why people cannot see them and how some can." Riley said.

* * *

"Professor Carter?" Riley looked up. Roxy stood in front of her.

"Miss Weasley, can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, Dad said that if we had any problems that you'd talk to us. Because you're like the Aunt we never got to have." Riley smiled and nodded. She was sort of like that. If she and Fred had married then she would have been.

"What's on your mind Roxy?" She asked kindly.

"Well…I don't get along with any of the other girls much. In my year. If they talk to me it's because they want me to introduce them to James." Roxy said the note of misery in the child's voice made Riley's heartbreak.

"They're using you to get to your cousin." She said, Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. What should I do?" The 12-year-old asked softly.

"Hmm, well…to be honest I never had that problem. But girls are fickle creatures, Roxy. Even you are sometimes. Look for the time being stick to being friends with your cousins, and wait a few years. The girls will come round. Especially because you're a very bright witch. You'll see that soon they'll want your help. You just wait ok? Is that all?" Riley said. Although she loved the kid, she did have papers to mark.

"Well…yeah. Thanks Professor." Roxy said; Riley felt that Roxy had wanted to say more but decided against it.

"Roxanne?" The girl turned, "you know if there's anything else you want to talk about, you can come to me okay?"

"Yes Professor. Thank-you." Roxy nodded and continued back to the common room. Riley waited until Roxy had disappeared before shaking her head slowly. There was something going on and no one was telling her anything. This was going to be one very long year.

Fred didn't come to Riley for a talk. Whether he needed one or not. But he didn't go to any other professor's either. He preferred to suffer in silence. Whatever George had told them was bad. Riley search back over the Christmas Holidays, was there anything different about the family? Here was that one letter she got as soon as she got back to Hogwarts that she hadn't had time to open yet.

Pulling open her desk drawer she searched through the papers until she found it. Opening it up, she scanned it. That's what was going on! Angelina was pregnant! Roxy and Fred were worried about that? No, that wasn't bad news…what was going on now? Was George hoping that the kids would tell her? Because they hadn't told her anything! She frowned and put the letter back into her desk drawer. It was well past curfew and she knew she should go to bed. She didn't have to patrol tonight. And she really didn't think it was good thing anyway. The only people who would be out of bed would be in possession on the Marauder's Map. And, James didn't have it anymore. He would be in bed, or sneaking very carefully.

* * *

"Potter, Miss Weasley a word please." Rose and Albus looked at each other, a little confused. It was the end of class as she had praised them all lesson for the spells they'd preformed.

"Professor?" Rose asked.

"Can you two tell me where Fred is?" Riley asked them, Albus and Rose shared a look.

"Freddie?" Rose asked, Riley nodded.

"Uh, no professor, we haven't seen him all day." Albus said, smoothly.

"I don't think that's true Potter, you _do_ share a dorm with him." Albus reddened. "I'm not angry; I just would like to know where he is. If he's ok." Riley said.

"I swear Professor; I haven't seen him _all day_. He never came back to the dorm last night." Albus said earnestly.

"Where did he go?" She asked. Albus shrugged.

"He said he was going for a walk down by the Quidditch pitch." Riley nodded and dismissed them. She had a free period before her 2nd years, she had to go look for him, as her duty as Auntie/Head of Gryfindor House, she had to look out for her house. She got up and swept out of the classroom, she took a deep breath and said a quick prayer hoping Fred had not ben frozen. She walked briskly but without purpose to the Quidditch Pitch...no sign of him. She cast her gaze around and sighed with relief as she saw a figure emerging from the Forbidden Forest. Small and rubbing their arms as they tried for warmth. It had been snowing since December and Fred, who she was now walking towards, had come out without a coat or his robes on. Removing her own robes she had it ready to wrap around him and did so when he stopped in front of her.

"Professor?" He said over chattering teeth.

"Freddie, what are you doing out here?" She asked kneeling down in front of him. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. Trying to warm him up a bit more but mostly because he was crying. Usually teachers wouldn't hug student, this was different.

"I came to try and find Uncle Harry's resurrection stone. He said it brought back his dad, his mum and their friends. I thought I might get to talk to Uncle Fred." Fred said softly as he buried his head in Riley's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Oh Fred." Riley whispered as he started to cry, "it's ok Freddie. Let it out. It's always ok to cry Freddie. It's not a sin." Fred hated crying in front of people, but especially in front of his professors. But Riley as a special case, she was his Almost-Aunt so he let her see him cry. Even if he didn't like it.


	7. Take Care Of Them

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

George paced with such concentration he almost missed the _pop_ of apparition. He looked up into the golden-brown eyes of his best friend. He grabbed her in a fierce hug. He had asked her here by Owl saying it was urgent. She'd been in Hogsmeade and had apparated as soon as she read the letter.

"George, what was so urgent?" Riley asked, the letter was still clutched in tightly in her hand as she hugged him.

"It's Angie. It's got to the stage where we lose her or the baby." George said softly, tears filling his eyes.

"Georgie…why am I here?" She asked, George indicated behind her. Fred and Roxy sat on the plastic chairs that lined the hallways of St. Mungos. She nodded; she walked over to them and knelt down in front of them.

"Hey guys." She said being quiet but pleasant. Both kids slid off their seats and wrapped their arms around her neck, burying a head in each shoulder. She looked over Fred's hair to George who smiled softly at her, before he was called into the room by the nurse. Riley held the two kids for a while. This was hurting them. When George emerged, Roxy got to her feet.

"Dad? Is Mum ok?" She asked, gripping his arm.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping right now Roxy. You and Freddie have nothing to worry about. You can go back to school. She's gonna be fine. Professor Carter can take you. Side-along apparition." George said.

"But Daddy…isn't that dangerous?" She asked. George shook his head.

"No, not as long as you do what you're told by Professor Carter." He said; he gave her a kiss on her forehead before leading her back to Riley. Freddie also got a hug and a kiss on the forehead by his dad, before George hugged Riley and told her to take care of them. She nodded promised she would then she told them to visualize their home. Above the Joke shop, the lounge area, clearly in their minds. They both nodded and closed their eyes. Roxy let out a gasp as they apparated.

* * *

When her feet hit the carpet, Riley felt Roxy and Fred fall as their knees buckled. She smiled down at them.

"That's what it feels like?" Fred asked, looking up at his Aunt, who smiled and nodded.

"Yep. It's much more comfortable when you can do it yourself. But this called for emergency transport. You see you can't apparated in and out of Hogwarts. The barriers around it prevent that from happening." Riley explained.

"So how do we get to school?"

"Isn't it obvious Roxy?" Fred said getting shakily to his feet. He looked over at the fireplace then at Riley who smiled and nodded.

"Right you are Fred. Floo powder. Gryffindor Common Room." Riley supplied. Fred smiled widely; he grabbed a small handful of the powder stepped into the fireplace and with a confident smile in his sister's direction shouted:

"Gryffindor Common Room!" Before throwing the powder down and disappearing.

"You've done this before right?" Riley asked seeing the slightly green and terrified look on Roxy's face. The 12-year-old looked at her aunt then shook her head slowly.

"Dad and Fred used to. They always went to Uncle Ron's by Floo powder. Mum and I would go there by Muggle Transport. Or as close as we could get. I've never done this before!"

"It's quite simple. You saw Fred do it."

"Talk me through it?"

"Of course." She helped Roxy stand in the fireplace and then told her to take a handful of Floo powder.

"Ok, all you have to do is state _very_ clearly where you want to go and throw the powder down. It's all right just tuck your elbows really tight. Fred will be there to help you." Roxy nodded. She still looked terrified.

"Gryffindor Common Room," She said and threw the powder down. Riley smiled as she disappeared. But figured something had to go wrong. Taking her own share of Floo Powder she stepped in to the fireplace, after putting the powder back on the mantle.

"The Burrow!" She could get to the school a different way, she needed to talk to Molly Weasley. Of course since Fred had died, Riley had only ever seen George and Angelina, she hadn't really spoken to or seen the others. She hoped they would be home. Also she was really worried about Roxy. Hoping she'd end up in the right castle at least.

* * *

Coughing and spluttering slightly, Roxy was helped out of the fireplace she's finished in by a person she didn't recognize. Until she recognized the colours. She'd stopped in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She raced out of the room and to Gryffindor Tower.

"Roxy! What took you so long?" Fred laughed as he, James, Albus and Rose looked up from the fireplace.

"I landed in the Ravenclaw Common Room." Roxy snapped. Fred knew she hadn't travelled by Floo powder before.

"Really? Any better than ours?" James asked, smugly.

"It's round and blue and silver." She said, James scoffed.

"Hasn't it got like a Huge Raven in it of something?" Rose asked, that's what she'd heard at least.

"No. Just like ours doesn't have a huge Lion in it." Roxy said, she stepped past the others and trudged up to her dormitory.

"I think she might be a bit edgy…maybe I shouldn't be so smug." James said.

"I shouldn't be so smart about it either. I know she hasn't travelled by Floo powder til now. It's hard the first time." Fred said. The other nodded, til they heard their names being snapped at them from the fireplace.

"Dad?" James and Albus went right up to the fire, sure enough Harry Potter's face was in the fireplace.

"Boys…did Roxy make it ok?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Yeah, she made it to the Ravenclaw Common room. She only got here a few seconds ago." James said. Harry nodded.

"Good, Riley will be pleased. Look, you boys be nice to her. It's her first time by Floo powder. She probably had a rough time. I know I did." He smiled, Albus laughed.

"You went one grate too far!" He said.

"She fell one short, so what? It's the same thing. Tell her it happened to me and see what she says. Rose can you do that?" Harry asked, the redhead nodded.

"Sure Uncle Harry. I'll go up now." She said and disappeared.

"Fred?" The younger boy looked round James at the fire.

"Yes sir?" He said quietly, Albus rolled his eyes. Harry hated being called sir.

"Be nice to your sister. You know she hates it." He said, Fred nodded.

"Yes sir." He said, this James bit back a groan.

"Right, all of you behave, and Fred…don't call me sir." He then disappeared.

* * *

"Did she make it ok?" Riley asked. Harry nodded as he got up.

"Yeah. She fell one grate short. Ended up in the Ravenclaw Common Room. But I sent Rose to talk to her. Maybe they can work something out." He said. Riley nodded. She then smiled and said she better get back there. She then apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts. Everything was going to work out. She could feel it.


	8. Taking My Place

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

A knock at the door three weeks later made Riley look up. She got to her feet and opened her office door a little surprised to see who her visitor was.

"Freddie?" Riley looked confused to see the young boy at the door to her office.

"Professor," Fred was breathless, as if he'd run a mile.

"It's after curfew, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to talk to you." He said, still breathless, as she let him into her office. Conjuring up a glass of milk for him and a plate of chocolate cookies.

"What is it Freddie?" She said softly, sipping a goblet of milk she'd conjured for herself.

"Professor, Mum's dead." He said. Riley almost dropped her drink.

"What?" She felt her ears burn. Dead? How could Angelina be dead? That was like hearing that Fred had died. It just wasn't supposed to happen.

"She was giving birth. Dad says that it sometimes happens to Muggles but doesn't usually happen to Witches, but she lost a lot of blood apparently. Dad says she's in a better place now. You're the only person I can talk to who isn't going to cry when I mention it. Roxy's no help she's not talking, Rose bursts into tears and James and Albus don't know what to say. Victoire won't talk to me even if she knew." Fred explained; Riley felt the colour drain from her face. Angelina had been her friend. They'd shared a dorm at Hogwarts, and Riley had told her to try out for the Quidditch team. She'd help Angelina with her homework and was Angelina's first real friend at Hogwarts, before even Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"What about Dominique?" She enquired after another First year Gryffindor who had joined the Hogwarts family not one week ago. Another Weasley.

"No, she's no good either. She doesn't know about it yet, Uncle Bill is gonna send Dom and Vicki an owl tomorrow. So they know. It's hard they haven't lost a parent! They don't know what to say to me! It hurts Professor! I just…it hurts so much." Fred said, tears began to fall.

"I know Freddie, I know." Riley said softly.

"How?" He looked up at her.

"I lost the love of my life and my parents. Both of them. A Death Eater took away the man I planned to marry and a Death Eater tortured my parents to find out where I was. They refused and when he was finished with them, they were better off dead." She said, she got up and pulled Fred into her arms. Fred curled himself into her shoulder and cried as she held him. She took him back to Gryffindor tower and told him that if he needed to talk anymore that he should come and see her again. But perhaps before curfew or during the daylight hours. The war had been the start of something big. But this, the death of Riley's good friend and the girl that George had pledged his life to; well this was the start of something much bigger than anyone. As she went back to her office she smiled softly.

"Well, Fred, this is the start of something much bigger then we could have ever imagined." She said more to her dead boyfriend than her nephew. After all hadn't Freddie said that they were like family? Just because she and Fred had been soul mates?

"Riley?" She looked up, the use of her first name and the voice had startled her but the owner of the voice surprised her even more.

"Miss Weasley? Can I help you?" Riley asked with a sharp edge in her tone; she had almost had enough of this girl's attitudes.

"I got some news from my father about my Aunt Angelina. He told me she'd died. Is it true?" She asked flicking her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Why should I answer your question Victoire? When you can't even abide by the rules of this school?" Riley asked folding her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"Being?" Victoire asked, as annoyed as Riley at this situation.

"I don't know what you were allowed to do at Beaxbatons, but here you address us as Professor or Miss. Not by our first names. Try again." Riley said softly.

"Professor!" Victoire spun around at the voice. Victoire's little sister, Dominique, was running up the classroom to speak to her.

"Miss Weasley?" Riley's voice was kinder now.

"Professor, Daddy just sent us a letter! He says Aunt Angelina's dead! Is it true Professor? Please say it's not!" Dominique was so unlike her sister that Riley couldn't resist a smug look in Victoire's direction before turning solemn eyes to Dominique.

"From what I've heard, yes it's true." Riley said, Dominique burst into tears. Victoire and her both left the classroom then. Leaving Riley to her thoughts.

"Professor Carter! Professor! Aunt Riley!" Riley stopped; the Weasley's had never called her that, turning it was actually James and Albus running towards her.

"Boys? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear? It's Freddie. He's been picked to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The youngest player since Dad!" James breathed; he was out of breath as was Albus.

Riley was startled, "Quidditch? What position?" She asked.

"Seeker what else!" Rose squeaked as she came up beside them.

"Can we really call you Aunt Riley?" Albus breathed completely off topic.

"Not at school you can't. But Fred sees it that since I and your Uncle Fred were soul mates I'm practically family." They all nodded, "Seeker. Well he'd better practice every chance he gets. With a guy like you on the ream James he shouldn't have a problem. Beater right?" James nodded proudly.

"Yeah. I'm not much for seekering. Is that a word?" He made a face.

"No, but you just minted it." Riley pointed out.

"Aunt Riley?" She looked up from going back to her office to find Fred standing at the door to it.

"Freddie? What's up?" She asked, he smiled softly.

"James said he'd told you I made the team." Fred said.

Riley nodded, "Yeah. Are you excited?" Fred nodded enthusiastically.

"My dad was on the team right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it a bit backward though. James ought to be Seeker and you a beater. Because that's the position that your fathers played." She told him.

"Really?" His eyes were wide.

"Harry was the youngest in a century, so you're the youngest since him. Although your induction isn't nearly as good as his was. His was during his first flying lesson, by his head of house. Although yours was by McGonagall as well, not nearly as spectacular." She pointed out, he sighed, "What's wrong Freddie?"

"I don't know if I can do it Professor." He mumbled.

"Of course you can Freddie!" She cried.

"Do you think I can do it?" He asked. She smiled and ran a hand over his ginger curls, like she'd done when she went to their house for Christmas.

"Freddie, I think you can do anything you set your mind to. And that's all that matters right now." She said, kissing his forehead. Fred smiled.

"You really believe in me?" He asked, before leaving. Riley smiled warmly at him.

"Freddie…I believe enough to say that with you and James, we've got a very good chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year." She said; Fred gave her one more smile before going to potions.


	9. The End of You & Me

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

It happened during the summer between Freddie's first and second years. Riley was staying with them again, in fact she'd moved into Fred's old room. George had the female help he needed even as Roxanne grew older and began to help more; Riley was still that extra help when Magic was needed. Fred still marvelled at what his father and Aunt could do. But what happened to change everything was one afternoon in the Joke Shop. Scorpius Malfoy stepping with his father and mother. Let's just say it wasn't going to make Fred's second year much easier than his first. Scorpius Malfoy knowing that the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher was living with one of her students gave him a multitude of insults to throw at Fred and Roxy.

"Oh, hello Weasley." The way Scorpius said 'Weasley' was insulting enough, George who had heard the small family come in, had heard the same tone used by Draco when speaking to any of his brothers or his sister. George didn't want to intervene his son had to handle this. George could see Roxy and Riley watching from nearby, but to intervening until necessary. Which maybe sooner than thought.

"Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise." Fred responding in greeting, with a pleasant smile, just to insult the pale-faced blond kid.

"I hear your Aunt is living with you now. The very same Witch who happens to be our Dark Arts Professor…am I correct?" Scorpius drawled, just like his father would have had this been Harry's time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. My Aunt Riley doesn't _teach_ Dark Arts. I believe she teaches the _Defence_ of them." Fred said. Scorpius didn't look pleased, especially when Roxy and Riley stifled giggles with coughs. George didn't move from his place from what he could see Fred was holding his own very well.

"So, _Weasley_, you getting a new broom, or are you gonna keep flying your Daddy's Cleansweep Five? I hear it's the same boom he _lost_ the Quidditch Cup on when he was a Third year." Fred looked uncertainly towards his father. George winked at Fred, before Fred could draw breath a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked up at his Aunt.

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest, unless you or your father," Riley shot Draco a look of disgust, "are buying something, that you leave, and wait until you see Fred at school to insult him. That way if I hear it, I can deduct points from Slytherin." Scorpius gave Riley a very sour look before turning on his heels and storming out followed by his parents.

"Thanks Aunt Riley." Freddie said, Riley nodded and kissed the top of his head with a smile. The amount of affection she placed on both children increased after the death of their mother. They needed the affection their father scarcely showed showered on them. Riley was the substitute.

"No problem. Don't think on what he said about your Cleansweep five. Don't you think on it ok?" Fred nodded.

It was much later that same week that George said something that seriously made Riley re-think her boundaries with a heartbroken Weasley and his two children.

"Riley?" George said one night as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Hmmm?" She replied sipping it.

"Do you think we could give it go?" Riley almost choked.

"What?" She spluttered.

"You and me. Do you think it's worth it? I mean, you'd be dating basically the same person you would have before Fred died." George said.

"George, I am not going to try and replace your wife!" Riley snapped.

"You won't. You're already my best friend. Don't people usually do that? Marry their best friend?" George said, Riley cocked an eyebrow.

"Ron and Harry not telling us something?" She said, he rolled his eyes.

"Not like that! You know what I mean!" He said, Riley's anger flared again.

"George, don't you think you should ask your children first? See what they think?" She asked.

"It's not their business who I date!" He snapped.

Riley narrowed her eyes at him, "The hell it's not! What if you married her? She'd be their step-mother!" George rolled his eyes again.

"Have you forgotten that you're already like a mother to my kids?" He pointed out.

"Ask them first!" She snarled.

"Why?" He asked.

"They deserve the chance to give their opinions on this George. Don't insult their intelligence by thinking they don't deserve to know." She said, getting up and going up to bed. Leaving George alone in the dimly lit kitchen, two cups of tea, and his thoughts his only company.

"Professor?" Fred looked up in awe at his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She held out a brand new broom to him. A Halo 6. The Fastest broom in the world that is after the Firebolt. Nothing could beat it – nothing the kids at Hogwarts had.

"Happy Birthday Freddie." She said with a smile on her face.

"A teacher's salary doesn't pay that much!" George said, still smarting from her rejection. She smirked at him.

"No, but what you were giving me helped cover it." George looked horrified.

"I'm paying you to pay for other stuff." George spat standing up, Riley knew Fred and Roxy were watching horror struck. Their Dad never fought with Riley, they were best friends!

"George Weasley! It's your son's birthday; you and I are not having this argument now. In fact we're not having it ever." Riley said, "After tonight I'm moving back to my flat. I'm not living here with you any more George. I can't. Not when you keep trying to try it on with me. I'm not letting you do it until you talk it over with your kids. Freddie, I'm sorry about this, but I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, and you look after this broom okay?" Fred nodded, he didn't like his father and Aunt fighting but he knew he'd look after the broom with his life.

"Riley, come on, I told they don't have to know!" But Roxy and Fred already knew. Their father wanted to date their Almost–Aunt and teacher.

"And I told _you_, George. They deserve to know what's going on. But right now, as of this moment – it's the end of you and me." She said, before giving a sympathetic smile to Fred and Roxy then apparating.


	10. Fighting With You

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

Riley and George didn't speak for weeks. They avoided each other, or rather – Riley avoided George for weeks. She didn't return his owls and refused to talk about it with Fred and Roxy, it got to the stage that she would just know.

"Not today Mr Weasley." She said one afternoon when Fred looked her way. Roxy too got the same reaction. She barely looked at them, mostly Fred, because she would see George every time she looked at him. Freddie's brown eyes would fill with silent tears when she didn't look at him or accept his hand going up to answer questions. He knew the answers but she no longer asked him to answer them. It hurt that their Aunt had shut herself off from them, for just a simple argument with their father. They had nothing to do with it. If it as their choice they'd welcome her moving in with them.

* * *

January and in the wind up to the Quidditch finals teams played dirty. None more dirty than Slytherin but dirty none the less. Riley had opted to stay inside while the school went down to the pitch; of course her plans were thwarted.

"Aunt Riley?" Startled by the small voice she looked up, she was met by three people she did not expect to see. Their first 'visit' to Hogwarts for the Quidditch game no doubt. Lily Luna, Ginerva Molly and Harry James Potter all stood before her.

"You had to ruin my day didn't you?" She said, but she spared a small smile for Lily.

"Ruin your day? Don't be stupid, Riley. We're taking you down to the Quidditch game. Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. Come on, Ron and Hermione are here too. George as well," Harry said.

"Daddy…" Lily whined, tugging at her father's robes, "she's fighting with Uncle George remember his owl?" Lily got a glance from her father and fell silent. Ginny set Riley with a look that made the 38-year-old put her quill down, the papers back in the desk drawer and stand up.

"Fine. I'm coming." Riley growled and got up. She grabbed her scarf and gloves, it was winter after all. Quidditch started in October and was played every Saturday until the end of March when the Quidditch Final was held.

"Hey Riley! You made it!" Riley noticed George stiffen when Hermione said her name. Riley settled down in a seat beside, to her disgust, George. She ignored him and said a pleasant hello to Hugo and ruffled his flaming hair as he grinned back at her from under his long fringe.

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" A voice came from beside making her jump. She looked up and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria Greengrass, smiling down at her and her friends. Hermione stiffened two seats down.

"Gryffindor by 70 points." Riley replied confidently.

"Hufflepuff by 20 but Weasley gets the snitch." Draco drawled holding out a handful of Galleons along with his free hand for her to shake. Riley eyed the galleons for a while, there was probably in total 25 or 30 in his large hand. She grinned.

"You're on Malfoy." She shook his hand.

"Are you insane?" George hissed in her ear, forgetting their fight, "he's rich as his is dumb!" Riley smiled at her red-haired friend.

"That's why I'll win." Riley replied. George sat back and gave her a worried look.

* * *

Riley watched with delight as Gryffindor streaked a head; thanks much to James with his beater abilities and the Gryffindor Chasers; Alana Boot, Daniel Carmichael and Rebecca Crawley's fantastic passing and scoring. Freddie hovered a few feet above the playing field, the Hufflepuff Seeker, was hovering close to his hoping to beat him to the snitch. Everyone knew it wouldn't happen. Fred's broom was brilliant. Suddenly the crowd was on their feet, Fred had spotted the snitch, it was down by the ground, and he dived – followed closely by the Hufflepuff Seeker. Riley got to her feet, if Fred caught the snitch the game was over, and Gryffindor won by 60 points. However, even if Fred and his opponent hadn't dived for the snitch. Gryffindor scored again, they would win by 70 points. Riley closed her eyes and crossed her finger.

"The Gryffindor seeker, Fred Weasley…" Riley waited as the rest of the crowd fell silent, she watched as Fred missed the snitch and Hufflepuff caught it winning by a mere 30 points. 190 to 160. Gryffindor would have won, but the Gryffindors didn't care anymore, George and Riley ran down to the pitch, Fred had come off his broom, and had been hit blindly by a bludger. They were the first to reach him aside from his team. Riley knelt down and ran her hand over his ginger curls.

"Freddie? Freddie…can you hear me?" Roxy was suddenly beside her and James was on his knees on Fred's other side. George on Riley's other side.

"Professor?" Freddie blinked slowly.

"Where does it hurt Freddie?" She asked, he groaned.

"My arm and my ribs." He said, she nodding, she gently poked his ribs. He cried out.

"Ok…I think you might have a few broken ribs, come on, James get him up." James gripped Fred's good arm and pulled him to his feet, James walked with him to the hospital wing. George and Riley looked at each other for a minute…the crowd was still silent and watching the two adults.

"Riley, I should never push you to do anything you're not ready to or not going to do. I just want someone to help me out…someone to be like a mother to my kids and be like a partner to me." George said, Riley smiled softly.

"I'll always be your friend George. But I'm not ready to be like that with you." She said.

"I understand. Well, _now_ I do anyway." He said, she smiled.

"I'm not going to fight with you George. Not anymore." Riley said, she ended they conversation with a kiss to his cheek and a wink before making her way back to the castle, to make sure Freddie was alright.


	11. Maybe We're Okay

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

"Professor Carter?" Riley looked up. Fred and Roxy stood in front of her.

"Miss Weasley? Mr Weasley? Can I help you?" Usually she wasn't disturbed when she was in a lesson, but this had to be important.

"Professor McGonagall sent us." Roxy dropped her voice, "It's about our Dad." Riley paled, she and George had rekindled their friendship just three weeks before and now he was in trouble.

"Class dismissed!" She said as she got up, luckily she had been with her third years for three quarters of a normal lesson so they didn't mind being dismissed early. She followed Roxy and Freddie as they led her to McGonagall's office, not that it was hard to find. They went up with her to the office. When they went back in, Riley was surprised to find McGonagall waiting patiently for them.

"Ah, Riley. Have a seat please." Riley sat down as did Roxy and Freddie.

"Professor, what's this about?" Riley asked as she settled in her chair, "Roxy mentioned George."

"Yes well…it seems his Joke Shop was broken into last night." Riley held her breath, "several galleons worth of stock was taken along with money out of the till. When George came down to chase the offender away he was hit several times by the Cruciatus curse."

"Is he alright?" Freddie broke in, worry cursing through the 11-year-old's body.

"Yes…he will be fine." Riley let out the breath she was holding.

"Wait…will be?" Roxy pressed. McGonagall nodded solemnly.

"He's in St. Mungos recovering. Miss Carter I would ask you to take Mr and Miss Weasley to the hospital. You can use Floo powder to Diagon Alley and then apparated from there." McGonagall offered each of them a pinch on the powder, but Roxy didn't take any.

"Miss Weasley?" The 12-year-old shook her head quickly.

"She'll Floo with me Headmistress." Riley said holding tight to Roxy. Roxy gripped her teachers arm tightly. As they first stepped into the flames after throwing in the Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" Riley said loudly and she felt Roxy's hold on her arm tighten as they took off. Their feet hit ground and Riley stepped out of the fire dragging Roxy with her and holding her upright as Freddie followed them seconds later. Riley took Freddie's hand and held it tight, she closed her eyes and visualized St Mungos hospital. She felt the kids grip her hands tighter as they took off.

* * *

Riley felt her feet hit the ground and also Roxy and Freddie's knees buckle. When they recovered she led them quickly through the doors and asked for where George Weasley was. The receptionist was bored and chewing gum, Riley rolled her eyes but followed her instructions. She led Freddie and Roxy up to the right floor and they quickly found George. He was in a bit of pain and was a little disorientated but when he set eyes on his kids and Best friend he brightened and knew exactly who he was seeing.

"Roxy! Freddie!" His kids raced forward to hug him, seeing their Dad bright and chirpy made them think that everything was going to be ok. George looked over their head at Riley and smiled at her, she returned it, but she knew there was something he wanted to talk about. She gave the kids some money and told them to see what the house elves in the kitchens could get for them for a late night snack while she had a private talk to George. Roxy led Freddie down to the kitchens as Riley sat down next to George.

"How are feeling Georgie?" She asked, her fingers knotting in his hair as she combed the tangles out.

"It still hurts. The nurses say I have night terrors where I cry out at odd times. They tell me I'm crying out for my kids and my girlfriend. They have no idea. I'm having dreams again Riley. Dreams of seeing Fred die. You know the ones?" Riley nodded; she'd spent night after night at the Burrow with George calming him down after he'd apparated there after having a nightmare about Fred. Now if he was crying out for his kids he'd be shouting two names, girlfriend, it wouldn't be Ange would it? Riley asked and George shook his head.

"I asked them, and they said I wasn't saying Angie. I was saying Riley." Riley smiled softly.

"Your kids and your best friend." She said her fingers now trawling through his hair easy as you like. He smiled.

"I want to be more than your friend you know that right?" He said. Riley smiled again.

Riley patted his cheek, "You've told me countless times since Angie died George. And I've given you the same answer. I'm not ready and ask your kids how they feel first." He nodded, he knew he'd have to at some points succumb to her request and ask Freddie and Roxy what they thought of having their Dark Arts teacher as their step-mother. He watched her as she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. They had to leave when visiting hours finished. Roxy and Freddie were sent back to Gryffindor tower and Riley was allowed to go back. She was going to stay with George, just to make sure he was ok.

* * *

"Fred! Riley!" The voice woke Riley in the middle of the night, "Fred!" She jerked at the name, and it took her another cry of her name for her to realize where she was. She got to her feet and was able to grip George's flailing arms before she was able to wake him up. He sat bolt upright and she ducked another flailing arm before he noticed it was a dishevelled looking Riley who had woken him and not a nurse. He stared at her for a minute before he pulled her to him and held her almost as if he let her go she'd disappear.

"Georgie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. George pulled back to look at her.

"I'm still scared of it Riley. I'm still seeing it. I still see the wall crumbling…I see his face…I see you beside him crying. I see the flash of Green light before you join him. See you both die…it's no what I want to see when I go to sleep…it's not right." George said, his voice trembling and tears in his eyes. It was always the same. Riley nodded and pulled him to her again in a hug.

"Together we'll make it through George. And together…maybe, just maybe we'll be okay." She whispered holding him close and kissing the top of his ginger hair.


	12. I Love You

**Title: **Just Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

**Summary:** _When young Fred Weasley is sitting in his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, he sees a woman who is in some of the photos at his house. His Dad's best friend and who shared a Dorm Room with his mother at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born and is just as brilliant as his Aunt Hermione. For years Fred has heard the words from his Grandmother Molly, Father, Uncles Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie, Grandfather Arthur and Aunt Ginny that he's 'just like Fred was'. But in what way? Can his unofficial Aunt Riley help him? Or is she still hiding behind a wall to stop the heartache she feels every time she looks at him or George?_

* * *

Riley visited George until he was sent home. He was thankful that Riley was helping him. She was after all a close friend. George planned to ask the kids what they thought when they came home before they started their fourth and third years. He promised he would on the proviso she moved back in again. Riley relented and was able to use magic to move all her things to George's flat, to Fred's old room. Riley started staying there again over the summer, much to Roxy and Fred's delight.

George asked his kids, while Riley showered, what they thought of him dating their Teacher and maybe in the future marrying her. Roxy thought it was terribly romantic and sweet. She didn't seem to mind having her teacher as her mother. Freddie was a little more apprehensive; he already had Scorpius at him over Riley living with them. It would give the kids reason to mock him for the rest of his life. But George said that Riley wouldn't give them any special treatment and she'd still be Professor Carter at Hogwarts. There would be no change unless she wanted there to be. He went upstairs and took up the position he'd had years before, when she'd spoken to him about his Uncle and father. Outside the bathroom, knees pulled up to his chest and he waited. Riley almost danced out of the bathroom and paused.

"Freddie?" He looked up; he got to his feet and stepped into her room making sure she followed the now 13-year-old into her room and watched as he shut the door before turning to her.

"Are you going to date my father?" He asked, for a 13-year-old, Fred was sure growing up fast.

"Maybe. What does your sister think?" Riley asked.

"Oh she's all for it. Thinks it's terribly romantic. But I'm not sure. I get teased as it is by Scorpius and Colton Parkinson. I don't need to give them more reason to." He said, Riley rolled her eyes.

"They won't know." She pointed out, that set the boy off.

"Won't know? Are you _that_ thick Aunt Riley? Won't know, _of course_ they will! The whole bloody Wizarding world will know! It won't matter if your keep your maiden name at school it'll still mean _everyone_ will know!" Fred hissed. Riley frowned; Fred had just called her 'thick'.

"Young man, I understand you're worried but if Scorpius and Colton lose enough points from me and other teachers from teasing you then they'll stop eventually, trust me – even Draco did." Riley said while she glared at him steadily. Fred seemed undeterred. His teacher didn't scare him. She never had and never would.

* * *

April 1st came round too quick for George's liking. He woke up to find the other side of the bed empty and the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. George knew what day it was. When she'd lived with them when Ange was alive she'd made fresh coffee and been up early when they went to see Fred.

"George? Are you going to get up?" A voice made him jump. He looked over at the wall. There hung a portrait of his brother. Fred smirked down at him, hands on his hips.

"Yeah. I'm getting up." George groaned as he sat up.

"Don't worry; Riley will be right there beside you. You know what she's like." Portrait Fred said.

"Freddie…I think I'm in love with her." George said as he raised his eyes to look at the portrait of his twin, Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmmm?" He smirked at George.

"I think I'm in love with your girlfriend, Fred. Is that okay?" George said, Fred smiled now.

"As long as you treat her like the brilliant witch she is." Fred told him.

George took on a mock scandalized look, before smiling, "I will, you know I will." Fred nodded.

"Then it's perfectly fine my brother. I'll see you at the cemetery." He said and winked at George.

Fred and Roxy waited by the gate of the Cemetery and watched as their father and Riley placed champagne roses on Fred's grave. They hated the cemetery it scared them. George spoke to the cemetery and let Riley stand behind him her small hand resting on his broad shoulder. She was his now. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was George's and Fred approved. Freddie, however, wasn't sure he _wanted_ it to happen. He was 13 and had developed an attitude that most girls developed at 16. Two more years and Roxy would have one. Fantastic. Riley turned to look at the kids and gave them a small smile. Roxy returned it but Fred refused to. He wasn't going to pretend to actually be looking forward to going to school if it meant he could be teased no end about his teacher dating his father.

* * *

"Riley? Can I tell you something?" Riley looked up from the list of books that had arrived just days before. It was Roxy's; she just wanted to see if they had accepted the title she had submitted for the 4th years to have. She was happy that they'd put it down, it would make homework so much easier for the students too. Well maybe not for Fred, she still had to get him to settle down about the whole 'I'm dating your father' thing. He hated the idea, she had to get him to understand that it didn't change anything. Yes, most likely Scorpius would find out somehow but that wouldn't make any difference. Scorpius was an unloved little boy who thrived on people's tears. Fred was a strong boy, he'd handle himself right?

"George? What's up?" Riley said. George sat down opposite her and pushed a small box across the table to her.

"I asked the only person I could think of for permission and he agreed, so I was kind of hoping you'd like to…maybe…"

"George…" Riley was breathless as she opened the box, "are you proposing?" George swallowed and nodded.

"Yes…I asked Fred he thought it was good idea, as long as I treat you like the brilliant witch you are! I promised him I would. I love you Riley. With everything in me." George stopped as Riley pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yes. I'll marry you. But not for a while. Not until next summer. Fred has to grow into the idea. Your Fred. Freddie doesn't like the idea, George. He thinks it will provide more ammunition for Scorpius Malfoy and Colton Parkinson to tease him and he won't like that at all. Can we wait?"

"Absolutely. Mum will want to plan it anyway." George said. Riley smiled.

"It can't possibly be a huge family wedding, my parents are dead. Or as good as, they won't know where they are or what they're doing! I don't have anyone to give me away." Riley said, suddenly realizing that fact.

"Harry will." George said; Riley cocked an eyebrow, "He gave Hermione away because her parents got a delayed flight in from Australia. He'll give you away."

"All right. But only if it's not a big wedding." She said, George smiled.

"Sweetie, it's a Weasley Wedding. It's gonna be huge." He said, Riley laughed, and of course she knew that.

"I love you George Weasley." She whispered giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Riley Carter." He replied as she walked away.


	13. What Have We Done?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character or phrases (i.e. spells) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

* * *

It was hard to comprehend really. What they had done. It was by accident. They just were a bit more loved up than usual. It just kind of happened. Riley sat, a few weeks later, on the edge of the bed, while George was showering; she stared down at the Muggle test that Hermione had sent her. It wasn't anything special. But it showed her a small pink plus sign. Positive. She planned to go to a Muggle doctor and get them to confirm. This was not good. Riley heard the bathroom door open and she stuffed the pregnancy test under her pillow.

"What's up Riley?" George asked a little worried that his fiancée was looking so upset. Riley shook her head slowly a small smile showing through. She wasn't going to let him worry about it. She'd get through it.

"It's nothing Georgie, really. I'm just a little tired and worried Freddie's not totally into this idea." She said.

"Baby, we've been together for months. He'd fine with it now. You know that." George said it was true; Fred was now back to his normal happy-go-lucky self and still asking questions about his uncle. Riley answered any questions he had along with George. Roxy found the whole idea of getting step-mum a bit scary but she thought the best-friends-to-lovers aspect so romantic. Fred who has once been against it was now all for it.

"George...it's nothing. I'm fine." Riley said, she couldn't and wouldn't tell him what was really bothering her, not right anyway. He didn't have to know that she was pregnant not yet.

* * *

George was in the shop when she decided to tell Ginny and Hermione and maybe Harry and Ron too. She told George she was going to see Ginny about something and he didn't ask if she needed anything or anything, just asked her to say hi for him and went back to the shop. Riley knew she had to tell someone else, going up to their room first she looked into the portrait of Fred on the wall.

"Conflicted?" he asked, she smiled softly.

"You could always tell." Riley said softly.

"Why? You love him don't you?" Portrait Fred asked.

"Fred, we aren't married yet. I don't exactly want your mother to, as Freddie so eloquently put it; do her nut at us for having a child only days after we marry." Riley said, the tone of her voice told Fred that she was terrified of Molly and really who wasn't?

"I'm sure Mum will be fine with it once she knows that you and George love each other as much as Ron and Hermione did when they got married." He said.

"More." Riley looked at the doorway, Freddie stood there, now a tall strapping 14 year old; he looked even more like his Uncle. He smiled at his Aunt.

"Dad said you were stepping out to see Aunt Ginny. I want to know why and now I know. Why haven't you told him? Dad deserves to know that you're carrying his kid." He said; Riley gave him a wry smile.

"Thank you for putting it so delicately Freddie." He shrugged.

"I'm known for that. I've finally found my funny. I have Rosie and Roxy in stitches at school almost always just by the looks I give Albus and James." Riley smiled; he was one funny kid now. He usually got Rose and Albus giggling in class and Riley more than once was close to giving him a detention.

Riley took the offered hand from her nephew blew Fred a kiss over her shoulder with her free hand and allowed Freddie to take her by Floo powder to the Burrow. A screamed alerted them to the fact that no one had been expecting them.

"I would have apparated by Freddie's not used to it and George has that spell on the shop." Riley said stepping out of the fireplace to be greeted by Hermione, Ginny and Molly. The look that she got from Hermione confirmed that the other Muggle-born witch had it all figured out. And she figured that Freddie knew it too.

"Grandma Weasley!" Freddie said embracing his grandmother tightly.

"Oh Riley, I heard that you and George have decided to get married!" A voice sounded making the witch squeal and turn. Harry and Ron stood side-by-side in the doorway. She smiled and nodded.

"That's right. I just came over to discuss something about the…somewhat…less substantial details with Ginny and Hermione…upstairs." Riley said, "Freddie…do something down here." Freddie knew, keep Molly busy.

* * *

"What's the rush, hot stuff?" Ginny asked as Riley almost threw her two friends into the Twins old room. There was another portrait of Fred there and the one from the apartment appeared.

"Oh no…Fred what are you doing here?" She asked, the other two squealed and turned around.

"I wanna hear how you're gonna explain this." He said smirking, he crossed his arms over her chest.

"I hate you." She snarled.

He shook his head still smirking "No you don't. Because you're in love with my other half. You can't hate me. You'd have to hate both of us."

"Twin logic. What's this about?" Ginny asked. Riley bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant." She said, "It's George's."

"Well of course it's his who else's would it be?" Ginny said.

"That's beside the point! The point is how do I tell him? I can't just tell him over tea! That's insane for a start." Riley was worried, totally worried about it. Ginny chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Good question. How do you tell one that you're pregnant with his child?" She said almost teasing Riley. The girls worked it out after thinking about different ways to tell George about it. It just had to be said. She had to tell him there was no two ways about it.

* * *

"George?" He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled softly at Riley as she sat down on the couch near him. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"What's up, Riley? You seem tense." He noted softly in her ear.

"I have something important to talk to you about Georgie." She replied, in reality she was shaking she was so nervous. George knew this was important.

"I don't understand…are you…breaking up with me?" He asked, she gave a weak laugh.

"No. I love you too much. But George…I'm…I…" Riley couldn't say it, it was just too hard.

"She's pregnant." A voice made them look up. Freddie stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Fred." Riley said standing up, "I had meant to say it myself."

"Wait…you're…pregnant?" George got to his feet slowly, Riley looked at him and nodded, tears filling her eyes at the disbelief on his face. She walked away before he could say anything; both heard the bell on the door yell a goodbye to her as she left before, Fred glanced out the window to see her disappear.

"Well that went well. I supposed she wanted you to cheer or something, Dad."

"What am I supposed to say Freddie huh? My Fiancée has just told me she'd pregnant with my child, when I already have two beautiful kids?"

"I'd advise that you don't say that to Riley's face, Dad. She won't like it and I don't think Roxy really wants to deal with them right now." Roxy wasn't yet out of school but she'd patched her father up a thousand times when he had been experimenting. George shook his head as he sank back down onto the couch. Greys were beginning to show in his ginger hair and his hairline was slowly beginning to recede. But he was still George Arthur Weasley and he was still Riley's fiancée. Freddie knew where she was going and he took a deep breath before grabbing his jacket and telling his father he was going to go for a walk.

* * *

Fred arrived at the cemetery to find Riley on her knees, next to his uncle's headstone sobbing about being pregnant to George.

"I'm so sorry Fred!" She cried, "I know we were meant to get married and live happily ever after together in that apartment you wanted to badly for us. But now…now it's with George that I spend the rest of my days. Oh Fred…" She was so distraught that Freddie was almost afraid to approach her, but he also knew that she needed a hug. Stepping out of his hiding place he made sure to step on a twin, surprising his Aunt but also letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Uncle Fred doesn't mind Aunt Riley. He knows that you love Dad. He knows that Dad loves you. Why do you feel like you're betraying him? Uncle Fred would want you to be happy. I know it." He said, Riley got to her feet and narrowed her eyes slightly, confused.

"How?" She asked, Fred smiled softly and took a deep, shaky, breath before going on.

"Dad and you, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, everyone in the family has always said to me 'Freddie, you are so like your Uncle Fred, it's uncanny,' I never knew what that meant. I thought they meant I was clever and funny, just like him. But I'm not as funny as he was. I'm not nearly as clever. But I feel like now I know what they mean. When Uncle Fred died, his spirit, or part of it at least, lived on in me. It lived on in you and in Dad. But mostly in me." He put his hand agasint his chest, right above his heart.

"Freddie…Fred's dead. He doesn't live on in anyone!" Riley said her voice rising slightly.

"Is that what you believe?" Freddie asked, angrily, as she began to walk away, "you really want to disgrace his memory but believing that he can't be kept alive by any of us? You _loved_ him Aunt Riley! You were going to _marry_ him! For Merlin's sake in 6 months you are going to be a mother and a wife! You are going to be Roxy's mother, you are going to a mother to me, _Fredrick Weasley_, don't you get it? It doesn't matter what you do Riley, it doesn't matter how much you don't want to believe it, it's true. I will be _your_ son. You are going to be the person I go to when I get a girlfriend. You are going to be the person I go to, because I'm only 14, when I have one of my nightmares again. My nightmares, which, might I add, are of things I've never seen!" He snapped, he was angry, she had tried to taint the memory that he held so dear to him that he had just snapped. The same way, oddly enough, that Fred did when he didn't get his own way. He'd talk sense.

"What do you see in these nightmares Freddie?" Riley asked, her voice stiff and strained, like she didn't want to cry or yell at him, but she didn't turn around. If she did she'd cry again.

"Hogwarts. The battle of Hogwarts. The battle that you didn't fight in. I see my father and my Uncle fighting for my freedom. I watch my uncle die! Right in front of me and I'm powerless to stop it, but believe me if I could I would. Then my mother would still be here! Your one-of-a-kind teaching would still be really cool and one more thing – Fred would still be alive!" He said, he came up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and Freddie could see it in her eyes. She knew he was right. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder, something that Fred wasn't used to from his soon-to-be step-mum. But he held her to him and rubbed his hand in comforting circles on her back slowly. He just wanted her to feel better to know that what her and his father had done wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh Freddie…what on earth have we done?" She whispered.

"You've done nothing wrong. You've given my father one of the best gifts in the world." He replied kissing her cheek softly and she returned it.


End file.
